


them >> sleep

by basurahanbin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basurahanbin/pseuds/basurahanbin
Summary: A: No Problems!B: *walks in*A: One Problem!
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	them >> sleep

“What a good day—“Renjun jumps onto the bed and loosely flops –“No problems!”

The day went completely well, it was rare for them to shoot a music video without delays and by delays he means no weather inaccuracies, no wardrobe malfunctions, and last minute changes on the site and so on. Nothing happened like whatever was previously listed and with that being said it had been a good day if Renjun must say.

His breaths calm while slowly giving in to sleep.

“INJUNNIE!” a blasting voice came in barging the room, ruining peace.

Stunned as hell, he froze and audibly groaned “One problem.”

“What? What problem? Injun tell me!” the voice continued loudly and as if it wasn’t enough; started bouncing on the bed.

“JAEMIN! YAH!”

“Yeah, what?”

“Yeah what, my ass. Be considerate, jesus can’t you see I’m trying to rest if that isn’t obvious enough? What the hell is wrong with you!?”

If Jaemin was somewhat normal, he’d be afraid right now. Terrified truly, however Jaemin and normal just doesn’t go together. While he stares down on the other, with cheeks red and puffed up, eyebrows taut. He smiles ever so fondly; you could almost say he fell in love.

“Jun, its movie night,” he whispered softly as he sat next to him.

Grasping his sheets, he bundled himself up and forcefully turned around “I don’t care.”

“You know you don’t mean that.”

“…”

“Come on jun, Chenle’s planning on horror and I don’t think you’d appreciate that

“And besides movie night sucks without you” Jaemin adds.

A click of the door signals Renjun that he had left and for the first time that day Renjun sighs because he too knows.

Their little group of 7 maybe a little too chaotic and is shamelessly impossible to deal with sometimes but he’ll always choose them over anything and Renjun just hopes they know that too.

_(plot twist: they definitely know)_

**Author's Note:**

> -based on a prompt i saw on pinterest  
> 


End file.
